Chirithy
Die Chirithy is katagtige, antropomorfiese Droom Eters wat in Kingdom Hearts χ verskyn en as 'n maat vir Sleutel-swaard draers optree. Hulle is geskep deur die Meester van Meesters en hou toesig oor hul onderskeie Sleutel-swaard draers se vordering, stel hulle deur proewe en bied hulp aan hulle. Die Chirithy ondersteun al vyf Union s en alhoewel hulle nie direk aan die Foreteller s is nie, werk hulle saam met hulle om die duisternis terug te dryf. 'N Chirithy is gebonde aan sy gekose Sleutel-swaard draer; in die geval dat hul Sleutel-swaard draer aan die duisternis swig of verdwyn, doen dit ook die Chirithy. Voorkoms Gees Chirithy is klein Dream Eaters met grys pels wat deur swart strepe geaccentueer word. Die Chirithy het groot bolvormige koppe met klein ore, smal blou oë en 'n wit snoet. Die ledemate van 'n chirithy is taai en het geen uitgesproke ledemate, sowel as hul sterte. Chirithy is aangetrek in 'n goue en blou kappie wat hul Gees-sigil op hul rug verberg, terwyl hulle ook 'n klein, pienk beursie om hul nekke dra wat die Lux-embleem dra. Nightmare Chirithy blyk identies aan Spirit Chirithy op hul oorgang, al is dit met donker bont, tot uiteindelik 'n heeltemal nuwe voorkoms. Die grys pels van sy lyf word pers, terwyl die swart strepe oral oral bly, behalwe die ore wat 'n pienk kleur sal aanneem en die wit bont op die snuit en maag sal in plaas daarvan geel word. 'N Nightmare Chirithy se kous en beursie sal ook verander, met die kappie 'n pienk kleur aan die buitekant aan die buitekant en vervang die blou onderkant met 'n rooi pers kleur terwyl die beursie van pienk na swart verander. Ten slotte sal 'n nagmerrie sigil op die Chirithy se rug verskyn en sy blou oë sal sirkelvormig word en blink helder met bloedrooi. In Nightmare Chirithy se strydvorm groei hy tot 'n veel groter grootte, met die bors wat meer gespierd word, maar as gevolg van sy dun middel, maak dit Nightmare Chirithy effens vorentoe. Die Nightmare seil verskyn nou ook op die bors van Nightmare Chirithy, en uit sy rug spruit twee groot pers vlermuis-vlerke, terwyl die vel op sy kop warp maak om 'n kappieagtige effek te skep. Nightmare Chrithy se mond word ook sigbaar, wyd gestrek en met skeermespierige tande gevul. Die Nightmare Chirithy se arms neem 'n gelaagde effek aan, met elke laag wat groot groteske spikes ontwikkel. Sy hande groei massief met groot pers kloue wat geleidelik kleuriger word na die punt en rooi briare wat sy vuiste in 'n X-vorm verweef. Uiteindelik, Nightmare Chirithy se voete en stert strek, ontwikkel 'n spike op sy hakke en kwaadaardige skerp pers kloue op sy voete. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover'' Die Meester van Meesters skep die Chirithy en stel dit voor aan die Foretellers: Aced, Ava, Gula, Invi en Ira. Terwyl Ava oor Chirithy se gesindheid oorval, verklaar die Meester dat die Spirit Chirithy bedoel is om sleutel-swaard draers in hul pogings te help, maar hy waarsku dat as 'n draer tot duisternis val, sal hulle Chirithy ook veroorsaak omskep in 'n Nightmare. Dit inspireer Aced om voor te stel dat hulle enige Nagmerrie Chirithy vernietig wat hulle oorval; Ava weier egter die idee. Wanneer Gula kommentaar lewer op Aced se identiteit as die beer weens sy skrikwekkende houding, beweer Ava dat Aced in plaas daarvan net by die Nightmares kan groei, baie tot Aced se verleentheid. 'N Nightmare Chirithy word gevang deur Ira nadat hy gevind het dat dit rond die Foretellers-kamer ronddring. Hiermee konfronteer Ira sy mede Foretellers, met die veronderstelling dat daar 'n verraaier onder hulle is wat die Nightmare Chirithy help, die Power Bangles wat onlangs aan die sleutelswaard draers versprei is, kry. Ira glo dat Nightmare Chirithy bewys dat 'n sleutelswaard draer in die duisternis geval het, en Aced is vinnig om sy verraad te ontken. Hy weet goed dat hy die vernaamste verdagte sou wees. Later, wanneer Aced aanvalle in Daybreak Town aanbid, lei Ava se Chirithy haar na die ligging van die skermutseling. Nadat Gula sy rol aan Aced onthul het en erken dat hy die Verlore Bladsy besit het om die identiteit van die verraaier te onderskei, is Ava gedwing om in te gryp en Gula wegkruip, omdat haar Chirithy vir haar wag hou as iemand was om hulle uit te soek. Wanneer Ira vir Gula soek, waarsku Ava se Chirithy haar van die gevaar, sodat sy hom vooraf onderskep. ''Kingdom Hearts χchi Wanneer die Speler in Daybreak Town aankom, ontmoet hulle Chirithy, wat aan hulle verduidelik hoe om medaljes te gebruik om hul sleutel-swaard te versterk, asook die verantwoordelikheid van die speler om die duisternis te bestry en die lig te verdedig. Chirithy het die Speler hul vermoëns op die Heartless in die onmiddellike omgewing toets. Daarna leer Chirithy die Speler hoe om toegang te verkry tot die poorte om na ander wêrelde te reis wat ook met duisternis geteister word. Terwyl Chirithy steeds Speler lei as hulle missies onderneem, word die Speler binnekort genader deur 'n Nightmare Chirithy, wat as Chirithy posisioneer, wat hulle met die Power Bangle geskenk het, wat die Speler die geleentheid bied om onbewus die duisternis te gebruik om die sleutelswaard te bemagtig. Soos Neoshadows in Daybreak Town verskyn, span die Speler saam met ander lede van hul Unie om die nuwe ras Heartless te aanvaar. Gedurende hierdie tyd ontmoet Chirithy met 'n ander Chirithy, wat noem dat sy sleutelswaard draer liewer onverskillig is, baie tot sy besorgdheid. Gegewe die twis tussen die Voorverkopers weens die verskyning van die Nagmerrie Chirithy, probeer Chirithy sy kameraad aan te moedig en te verklaar dat hulle hul wielders moet vertrou om te floreer. Wanneer die Speler na die Moogle se Winkel terugkeer om met hul vriende te herenig, verskyn Chirithy in plaas daarvan en breek die nuus dat die Speler se vriende hulle almal met die Neoshadows ontmoet het en die verskoning aflewer een het met sy laaste woorde gegee. Met sy verlof herenig Chirithy met sy kameraad, en vind die ander Chirithy op die grond geval en verdwyn. Hierdie Chirithy erken dat sy draer in die duisternis geval het, terwyl hy van sy bestaan verdwyn het. Een aand word die speler 'n droom deur Chirithy gewys, waarin die Foretellers ontmoet met die Meester van Meesters in die Foretellers kamer. Maar voordat die Speler die droom kan verken, maak 'n Nightmare Chirithy 'n einde daaraan. Wanneer die Speler wakker word, beveel Chirithy die Speler aan om terug te gaan slaap voordat dit Nightmare Chirithy konfronteer vir sy inmenging. In plaas van om te antwoord, vra Nightmare Chirithy of dit Chirithy was wat die Speler die droom getoon het en wat dit probeer bereik het deur dit te doen. Chirithy erken dat sy voorneme die teenoorgestelde van sy Nightmare eweknie's is, wat daartoe aanleiding gee dat die twee hulle twee vyande verklaar voordat dit verdwyn. 'N Bekommerde Chirithy maak dan 'n gelofte om die Speler te beskerm. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross Die nuwe leiers van die Union stel 'n Union Cross in wat elkeen van die Unions in staat stel om met mekaar te kommunikeer, aangesien hulle vasbeslote is om te verseker dat die sleutelswaard oorlog nooit weer plaasvind nie. Die Union Leiers besluit om hul sukses te vier deur nuwe Geeste vir die Dandelions te skep. Gevolglik ontmoet die Speler en Chirithy nog 'n Chirithy wat deur die Union leiers gestuur is, wat Chirithy se bont gebruik om die nuwe Gees te bewerkstellig, wie se doel is om die Speler verder te help om te help om teen Nagmerries te verdedig. Wanneer die Speler se nightmares oor die sleutelswaard oorlog begin, herleef die verslaafde stryd en sy konfrontasie met Aced, bring Chirithy dit onder die aandag van Ephemera en Skuld. Terwyl hy onwillig is om aan die Speler te lieg, wil Chirithy Spelers vergeet van die wêreld wat hulle agtergelaat het. Met die aanmoediging van Skuld besluit Chirithy om die speler te beskerm. Ephemer herinner Chirithy dat hy die Union Cross na die Speler en take Chirithy verlaat om dit vir hulle te verduidelik terwyl hy en Skuld 'n naderende duisternis in die nuwe wêreld ondersoek. Chirithy aanvaar dit, en hy keer terug na die Speler. ''Unchained 0Zero Nadat die Speler wakker geword het van 'n ander nightmare in die Enchanted Dominion, word Chirithy bekommerd oor die toenemende frekwensie van die Speler se drome van die sleutelswaard oorlog. Die Speler vra hoekom hulle in die Enchanted Dominion slaap, wat Chirithy tot die gevolgtrekking gekom het as gevolg van die feit dat die Speler deur hul onlangse aktiwiteite uitgeput is. Chirithy navraag doen as die Speler hulle meer oopgesind geword het terwyl hulle in 'n nuwe wêreld was en herinner hulle om gereeld te rus tydens hul avonture. Terwyl die Speler en Chirithy deur die bos reis, struikel hulle oor 'n kasteel wat in 'n dikkerdoring gedompel word. Kan nie verder vorder nie, en Chirithy stel die Speler voor dat hulle terugkyk na Daybreak Town en terugkom wanneer hulle besluit het hoe om die pad skoon te maak. Soos Maleficent's Raven oorhoofse na die kasteel vlieg, sê Chirithy hoe dit lekker sou wees as hulle vlerke gehad het. ''Kingdom Hearts III Vaardighede Chirithy het die vermoë gewys om te verskyn en verdwyn in 'n rookrook, dikwels om dit te vermy om interaksie met individue van ander wêrelde te vermy. Hulle het ook 'n wye verskeidenheid kennis van beide die wêrelde en die sleutel-swaard, wat in staat is om draers te leer hoe om toegang tot die poorte te verkry en ander wêrelde te bereik, asook hoe om die sleutel-swaard te gebruik om dinge te ontsluit. Chirithy het ook die vermoë om die suiwer lig van die Prinses van Hart, soos dit met Snow White, Alice, Belle en Cinderella gedoen het, tot dusver getoon. Omgekeerd kon Chirithy die duisternis wat deur die Darkballs uitgestraal is, oor die hele wêreld vrygestel word, omdat dit vreemd is vir hulle. Dit toon dat Chirithy in staat is om te onderskei tussen geure van lig en duisternis. Chirithy is bekend om mense te wys op die gebeure wat agter die skerms in Daybreak Town plaasvind, soos aangetoon in die Speler se drome. Nightmare Chirithy verskil van sy Spririt-eweknieë op die manier waarop dit wesens van die duisternis kan beheer, soos die Darklings. Die besondere houvas oor die Darklings word ten volle vertoon wanneer dit teen die Speler op die Speler se besluit om by die Dandelions aan te sluit, waarna Nightmare Chirithy die Darklings voortgegaan het om 'n sterker, monsteragtige vorm teen sie Speler aan te pak. Nightmare Chirithy kan ook enige drome wat Chirithy aan sy meester wys, stop. Uitgebreide besonderhede *Tot dusver was daar ses Chirithy geïdentifiseer: Die Speler se Chirithy; Nightmare Chirithy; Strelitzia se Chirithy; die Chirithy wat na sy sleutelswaard draer vervaag, word deur die Neoshadows vernietig; die Chirithy wat die Speler sy nuwe Dream Eater lewer en die Pet-stelsel bekendstel; en Ava se Chirithy, wat haar helde help deur Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover. Alhoewel hulle almal verskillende persoonlikhede en verskillende doelwitte het, spreek hulle almal hulself as Chirithy, selfs wanneer hulle met mekaar praat. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels en:Chirithy de:Chirithy fr:Chirithy es:Chirithy pt:Chirithy Category:Dream Eaters